


Friends with (Kissing) Benefits

by LylesLonely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting interrupted, Kissing, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Light Angst, Making Out, Pining, Sexual Tension, angst if you squint, bow is the one that interrupts them, brief catra/random person, eyyyyy that's the title, friends with kissing benefits, if you count adora questioning as “angst”, mentions of bow and glimmer, questioning adora, their making out gets heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylesLonely/pseuds/LylesLonely
Summary: Catra is pining and Adora has never kissed anyone. Catra offers to kiss her, just as friends of course. Friends... with benefits... kissing benefits.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 466





	1. It's Not a Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello :) this is my first fic so let's see how it turns out! This is based entirely off a dream I had that I wrote down feverishly one morning then edited a week later (the dream wasn't originally catradora but it seems to have worked out well). I decided to split it into three chapters since it ended up being kinda long, so the next chapter will be up later this week! Hope you enjoy!!

“Close your eyes,” Catra said in a hushed voice, somewhere to Adora's right. She was currently laying on her back on Catra’s bed, heart beating faster as she felt the weight beside her shift as her friend inched forward. 

Ever since they had made this agreement, it was all Adora could think about. She had spent a good portion of her university experience so far trying to understand her feeling, rather than what she had been doing, which was avoiding them at all costs. She was nearly 19 years old and still had never kissed anyone. Adora wasn’t even sure she wanted to kiss anyone! Even when she was young she’d felt drawn to girls, she understood girls. She found men attractive too, often more so than women, but it didn’t feel right when she was with them. Around Catra, she felt safe. Adora felt that she could be her truest self around Catra and never felt wrong for opening up to her, which is what lead them here.

•••

“I just wanna know, y’know? Do I even like kissing anyone? Is it only girls?” Adora held her drink with one hand while she gestured wildly with the other. She always did that when she was speaking passionately, which was most of the time. “And the longer I put it off, the more it seems like a big deal” she expressed this during their last trip to the coffee shop on campus. For some reason, that was the place where they always shared their deepest conversations. Something about the cosy atmosphere and the privacy of their usual corner table. 

“It’s not you know,” Catra said into her cup of coffee “It’s not a big deal, tons of people haven’t kissed anyone at your age. And besides, anyone who’s gonna judge you over that isn’t worth your time.” 

“I know,” Adora groaned “but I just feel like I’m ready! And once it happens, I’ll realize that it was never a big deal!” She hesitated then for a second, “You’ve kissed a girl, right Catra?” 

Catra was a bit surprised by the question. Adora had never asked her that before. She _had_ had her first kiss, but it was the only thing (well, one of the only things) she’d never told Adora. She didn’t care to remember it herself either.

•••

It had happened at a party, just after they’d come home after winter break. While being away from school, Catra had texted or called Adora every single day, how could she not when they had friends almost since birth? But thiswas the longest she’d gone without seeing her best friend and missed her more than she ever thought possible.

They’d grown up together in the same town and never spent longer than a week apart. After high school ended, Adora’s parents made a plan to move to the town where Adora was going to University so she could continue to live at home. This wasn’t a problem for them most of the year, since Catra attended the same school, but when the holidays rolled around, they realized that they would have to part ways for the first time since they were 2 years old.

Catra coped with this separation pretty well, if you consider constantly daydreaming about her best friend “coping”. It was innocent, really. She imagined what it would be like when they finally reunited back at school. Adora would jump into Catra’s arms and exclaim how she could never live without her, or wrap her into a tight hug with no intention of letting go and crying tears of joy. Adora would whisper in her ear that she loved her… maybe. They were friends after all, it wasn’t weird to tell your friend that you loved them. Or fantasize about them… right? Come to think of it, Catra had never thought of Glimmer or Bow that way.

She didn’t think much of it (in other words, ignored her pressing feelings) until she saw Adora for the first time in almost a month. Catra noticed her as soon as she exited the taxi outside her dorm. Adora, Bow and Gimmer were all taking part in a snowball fight on the front lawn. It seemed to have just gotten started, as Bow’s and Gimmer’s luggage was sit sitting in a pile on the sidewalk.

When Adora turned to Catra, it was like she was seeing her for the first time again. Her hair a bit longer, not in her usual ponytail, but mostly hidden under and hat with large pompoms hanging off the sides on strings. Her freckles had mostly disappeared from the lack of sunshine, but the few on her nose always hung around. As soon as she caught Catra’s eye, however, her face broke into an unbelievably huge smile, her eyes nearly sparking at the sight of her. Catra could only be reminded of the first time they met in preschool. She had the same face, so bright and innocent and… contagious. It was as is she could just look at Catra and suddenly, all her worries went away. Like there was nothing she could do but beam at her best friend. Like nothing else mattered. And Catra couldn’t help but feel the same.

Suddenly, every feeling that she had ever ignored about Adora came crashing back and all she wanted to do was to hold her and kiss her. She was able to make good on one of those wishes when Adora started running toward her with her arms outstretched. Panic rose in Catra’s gut as her newfound crush bounded toward her to wrap her in an embrace. She wasn’t sure that once she wrapped her arms around Adora she would ever be able to let go, but as she felt Adora crash into her, knocking them both into the snow, she knew she’d be okay. Catra had felt this hug a million times before, she was familiar with this warmth. Adora was her best friend first and she was absolutely sure that nothing could get in the way of that.

Whatever was to happen to them in the future and whatever new feelings Catra had toward Adora, it wasn’t a big deal. Not when they had each other.


	2. Maybe it's a Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra reminisces about her first kiss and her and Adora make a plan. Will Catra be able to survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so I lied a teeny bit and this chapter was longer than expected :o So I didn't get to the main kissing part yet, BUT it's up early so let's hope that makes up for it! I've already started chapter 3 so look forward to that next week! Enjoy :D

Catra had barley started to unpack before Glimmer and Bow bounded into her room to suggest that they all go to a party to celebrate the start of the new semester. Adora was sitting on Catra’s bed at the time, looking a little confused, but not surprised by the interruption.

Bow, Glimmer, and Catra’s dorms were on the same floor, which was how they managed to all spend about 99% of their time together. Bow had instantly befriended Adora when they met in their Ancient History class and quickly introduced her to Glimmer. The three were inseparable, and when they found out that Catra lived on the same floor, there was no way they weren’t going to rope her into their “best friend squad”.

Bow and Glimmer were the extroverts of the group, always coming up with new exciting adventures to have together, whether that was building a blanket fort in their common room, or going to McDonald’s for ice cream at 2 in the morning.

Adora was usually eager to go along. She'd become a lot more outgoing since coming to university (one of the many things that lead Catra to her epiphany about her feelings toward her best friend), but Catra wasn’t always as keen. Parties were never really her thing. Too many bodies, drunk people getting too rowdy and clumsy, no one caring about anyone but themselves.

She tried to refuse, she _really_ did, but she knew as soon as Adora’s eyes lit up Bow and Glimmer shared a suspicious look, she’d be dragged along as well.

•••

Catra ended up sitting alone on the stairs watching a dancing mob with only her thoughts and a cup of jungle juice to keep her company (maybe a few cups… what was even in this stuff?). She watched from the outskirts as her friends danced their way into the centre of the crowd, jumping and pumping their fists unison. 

Catra scoffed into her drink.  Even tipsy and surrounded by sweaty, overeager university students, Adora still looked amazing. She wasn’t the best dancer by any means, but she just moved any way her body wanted to, not worried about impressing anyone. 

She still managed to attract some other party-goers and Catra already had her eye on a few people who were dancing a bit too close for comfort. When she noticed some guy with his sights set on Adora, Catra almost went in there to put an end to it, but Adora could stand her ground, and right now, she was only interested in dancing with her friends. She tried to pull Catra in to dance too, but she wasn’t in the mood. 

Nope, Catra was perfectly content all by her lonesome. While watching the girl she’s in love with dance her heart out without her. She was fine. She scoffed again and downed the rest of her drink, throwing the cup down to the bottom step. As she did, another group of girls were making their way up the stairs and giggled as they passed. She scowled at them but made no move to get out of their way. They kept walking (more so stumbling than walking) except one who hesitated, looking at the gantry girl below her before taking a seat on the step above Catra. 

“Not feeling it?” She asked. She sounded a bit more coherent than her friends.

“No, no. I’m having a great time,” she spoke a little louder than necessary, ”This is exactly where I want to be. Watching the love of my life dancing in a crowd of strangers with no idea how I’m feeling over here.” 

The girl hummed and leaned forward. “Love of your life, huh? Is that maybe a bit dramatic?”

“I don’t know! I just figured this out today!” Catra threw her hands in the air, almost hitting the other girl in the face. “Sorry,” she said quietly, feeling a bit self-conscious about her outburst. She wasn’t usually so open about her emotions with just anybody. 

“Sounds like you’re  _ pining, _ ” she chuckled and followed Catra's gaze back out to the party. "That blonde one there?” She pointed to Adora who had a smile plastered to her face while she wiggled her arms out to her sides. She really had no shame when it came to her dance moves. 

“She’s pretty.” The mystery girl said when Catra didn’t respond.

“I know” Catra groaned and covered her face. Of course, Adora was pretty. Everyone could see it, she didn’t need some random girl to tell her! Come to think of it, “random girl” was a pretty similar shade of blonde, but her hair was starkly darker at the roots. Maybe she had dyed it. 

“Maybe… you just need to get her off your mind.” Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail too, but it was sleek and styled, no stupid poof like Adora's. 

“Maybe…” The girl leaned closer, gaze flitting between Catra’s eyes and lips. Catra caught on and leaned in the rest of the way. 

The kiss wasn’t especially great but Catra didn’t have anything to compare it to. It felt… nice. The girl had soft lips and she could tell by the way she moved that she had some experience with this. She just didn't _feel_ much from it. Sure it felt good _,_ but she was always told there would be _sparks._ The most she felt was burning on her tongue from the alcohol. It wasn’t how she'd hoped it would feel.

•••

Laying in bed that night, she couldn’t even remember many of the details from the kiss. She couldn’t remember many of the details from the night at all, but really, what is there to remember about sitting alone for hours? She could only hope that that kiss would maybe help her with her feelings for Adora. Maybe make them more manageable. Maybe she could forget about how she felt for the time being.

She didn’t.

•••

“Hello? You gonna answer my question?” Adora chuckled, waving her hand in front of Catra's vacant eyes, and brought the straw of her drink up to her lips to take a long sip. She was drinking some frozen green beverage with more whipped cream than caffeine. 

“Uh- yeah. Yeah I… did. I had my first kiss,” She replied, taking a gulp of her coffee to avoid embarrassing herself further. It burned the back of her throat and choked when she felt a hard slap on the shoulder. 

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Adora said indignantly, looking angry but excited about her friend’s news.

Catra laughed “I didn’t think it was that big a deal! And honestly, it wasn’t that good,” She replied, trying to remain cool while she knew the reason she kissed anyone at all was to get over Adora. A plan that clearly wasn’t successful. 

“But we tell each other everything…” Adora stuck out her bottom lip as she tilted her head down and looked up into Catra’s eyes. Catra was ready to laugh at her again before Adora’s face fell. Not into a fake pout like before, but a thoughtful look as she stared down at the table and let out a small puff of air. Catra could tell she really had something on her mind now. She bumped her foot against Adroa’s under the table to bring her attention back.

“I just... want to know how I feel. Know what  _ it  _ feels like. And I just feel like if I can kiss a girl, or anyone I guess, maybe I’ll know.” She shrugged a bit but her eyes never left the table.

Catra stared at her, thoughts racing in her mind. She could… maybe… suggest…

“You know-“ Catra cleared her throat “ I could kiss you” Adora's eyes suddenly flew to meet her’s and Catra felt her ears grow a bit warmer. 

“Really? You- you want to?” Adora’s brow was furrowed. She  _ did  _ look cute when she was confused.

“Yeah I mean, it’ll be like a friends with benefits situation. Friends with... kissing benefits.”

Adora made a snorting sound and Catra looked up to see her giggling into her drink “What?” She said, also chuckling.

“Nothing it's just-” Another snort “friends with _kissing_ _benefits_ ,” Catra couldn’t help but find Adora’s laugh contagious and soon they were both giggling at the idea, Catra leaned back in her chair and clutched her stomach while Adora’s laughs were constantly interrupted by snorts, which only made Catra laugh harder. When they had both calmed down Adora met Catra’s eyes. A few tears had escaped during their laughing fit that she quickly wiped away. Finally, she said: “Okay,”

Catra stared back, not believing what she’d heard “Okay?”

“Okay, you kiss me,” Adora said casually as if she wasn’t currently turning Catra wold upside down. “But not here. Tomorrow maybe. And not at my house cause my parents are around. We can do this at your dorm.” She stated it as if they were planning a picnic and not a best friend make out session. Catra flushed before nodding. 

“Okay, but you better be ready for me to change your life, cause I’m bringing my A-game,”

“Oh, I know, I’m prepared. And I’m gonna give you the best kiss of your life so don’t be surprised if you fall in love with me after this,” Adora said, raising her eyebrows playfully and nudging Catra’s elbow with her own. Catra smiled and laughed quietly as the blush on her cheeks spread. Oh if only she knew.


	3. That was a big deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for. Catra and Adora kiss. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy last chapter! Took a little longer than expected but I hope everyone likes it!!

Adora was lying on her back with her eyes closed, as per Catra’s instructions. She had felt so confident while making this plan the night before but now she was feeling a tad nervous. 

She trusted Catra, of course, and she knew she was ready for this, but it still felt like a big step for her. It didn’t help that Catra was taking her sweet time to get to the actual kissing. 

She had insisted that they get dinner beforehand (evidently, Adora didn’t have much of an appetite and only took a peanut butter sandwich to go) and once they got back to her dorm, Catra had spent a good 15 minutes in the bathroom “freshening up” (she was really trying to calm herself down since she was mildly freaking out at the prospect of kissing her crush for the first time, but Adora didn’t know any of that). 

For the last 10 minutes, they had been sitting on the bed while Catra got up the nerve to make the first move. Adora understood that Catra wanted to take it slow for her sake but damn, this lead up was killing her! Adora just wanted her tongue in Catra’s mouth already-

Maybe that was too forward, she supposed. And friends don’t think of each other like that. Of course. 

Soon, she felt Catra’s warm breath over her face and it sent goosebumps all down her arms and suddenly, the wait didn’t seem so long. Adora took in a breath as she felt soft lips press against her cheek. It was nothing they hadn’t done before, they had been friends for years and had kissed each other on the cheek occasionally, but this felt different. It felt more intimate. It felt like so much more than a kiss on the cheek. Then, Adora felt another one, only a centimeter away from her lips. Catra peppered small kisses closer and closer to Adora’s mouth until…

Adora’s breath hitched when Catra finally kissed her. It was soft, only a light press to her lips, but it felt deep. She felt like she could stay there forever and never need a breath of air. Like she was feeling Catra all at once, her whole body and mind and soul and just… Catra. The sensation was so familiar but completely new at the same time. 

Adora thought, on some level, that she always imagined that Catra would be her first kiss. They had always been so close and they had shared so many firsts already that this just, felt right. 

Catra couldn’t describe it. It felt nothing like the kiss she’d had before. She felt... connected. Connected to herself and connected to Adora in a way she had never felt before. She couldn’t imagine why she would ever want to pull away. And she didn’t. She placed her one hand on Adora’s cheek and brought their lips even closer.

Adora was on cloud nine. This was greater than any kiss she could have imagined. And it was with her best friend. She couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on her lips, breaking their kiss ever so slightly, but Catra couldn’t be upset. She pulled away just a bit as Adora’s face broke into a grin and she let out a soft giggle. 

“That was…” She smiled wider and opened her eyes to see Catra staring back, cheeks flushed and and eyes so full of adoration. It sent Adora's heart fluttering.

“Come here,” Adora whispered against Catra’s lips, and there was no way Catra could refuse that. Adora scooched back a bit to lean against the pillows and Catra followed, placing one hand on either side of Adora’s hips and leaning in. Adora held her face in both hands, tilting her head slightly, and brought their lips back together. The kiss felt deeper than the last as Catra allowed her mouth to move naturally against Adora’s. Adora meanwhile wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck while she let the other girl take the lead. 

Catra would open her mouth slightly against Adora’s, only to pull away for a split second, and dive back in. It was addictive for Adora. She would chase Catra’s lips with her own, never letting her get too far with her hands on the back of her neck. Adora gently rolled her body up to meet the Catra's and she took the hint, reaching down to slip her hand around Adora’s waist and bring their bodies closer. Adora hummed softly into the kiss as Catra’s focus moved back to her lips. She opened her mouth even more into the next kiss and Adora followed her lead, lingering for a second as if a silent invitation. 

Catra licked into Adora’s mouth, tasting her before delving in entirely. She let out a sigh when she felt Adora’s tongue meet her own and she rolled her body down against Adora’s. 

Something about gaining that reaction drove Adora crazy, her confidence increasing tenfold, and she quickly pulled away. Catra could only be confused for a second before Adora grabbed her waist and hastily flipped them over. She was kneeling over Catra now with a cocky grin plastered to her face. Catra looked absolutely dazed and ready for anything Adora might do to her as she leaned forward to trap Adora in another kiss. Catra’s hands found their way to Adora's hips once again as Adora leaned down, resting on her elbows. 

Adora wasn’t sure that either of them expected this to go this far, but she wasn’t complaining. This might change the nature of their friendship forever but when it felt  _ this good,  _ what was she going to do about it? Pull away and demand they talk about it before going any further? 

In the back of her mind, she knew that was probably what they  _ should _ do. It was the logical choice, but if Adora was being honest, she was sick of trying to be logical.

She had spent most of her first year trying to be mature and thoughtful and trying to do things that would make others happy. Sure it looked like she was being outgoing, but it was always fuelled by her desire to fit in with her new friends. She loved Glimmer and Bow of course, but since coming to university, she never really took a chance to be completely reckless anymore. And  _ god,  _ she missed being reckless. 

She was impulsive, it was in her nature, and so was Catra. The two of them grew up following their hearts and letting their imaginations lead them anywhere, but in the past year, Adora had started to feel as if they'd lost that. It was like Catra was being careful around her and she had no idea why, but kissing her now, she could feel her opening herself up to Adora once again, and Adora lapped it up. 

She was ready to take this step together. She was ready to be impulsive again.

Adora ground her hips down so that she was fully straddling Catra and carefully took her bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a small tug. Catra gasped and opened her mouth in return, letting Adora slip her tongue in again and explore her mouth. Catra’s hands moved up to rest on the small of Adora’s back and pulled their bodies flush together, untucking the back of Adora’s shirt. She felt Adora’s warm skin and the curve of her back under her hands and broke the kiss just for a moment to catch her breath. Adora’s lips followed before she stopped and looked into Catra’s eyes. They were both breathing heavily against each other’s chests. Catra’s hands slipped under the hem of Adora's shirt.

“Can I?” She whispered, fingers already sliding up Adora’s spine.

“Yes,” Adora replied breathlessly, and she dove back in.

Adora placed one of her thighs in between Catra’s while their lips moved together. She could feel the press of Catra’s tongue against her own as it moved around her mouth, causing her to roll her hips down once again, this time straight into Catra’s. Catra let out a gasp and groaned into Adora’s mouth, which only caused her to speed up her actions. Catra continued to caress Adora’s back, hands making their way up to feel the band of Adora’s bra. She brought her hands around to Adora’s front and was just about to slip her hands under when-

There was a knock at the door. 

They both froze, faces only an inch apart and eyes wide. She stayed there in shock for a good five seconds before the knock came again and they jolted into action. Adora scrambled off of Catra as she straightened her shirt and mussed with her hair, while Catra nearly fell off the bed in her hurry to reach the door.

“Just a sec!” She yelled, voice cracking slightly as she frantically tidied herself up in the mirror by her bed. Adora needed something to busy her mouth and spotted her discarded sandwich from dinner on Catra's desk, taking a gigantic bite. catra rolled her eyes at her while she swung the door open.

“Oh hey Bow,” Catra said, slightly out of breath and leaning very casually against the doorframe, while Adora waved, her mouth full of sandwich and face still incredibly red. These two really were disasters.

“Uh, hi guys,” Bow’s eyes flitted between the two of them with his brow furrowed. Adora was nodding her head animatedly, seemingly very invested in the start of this conversation “Glimmer and I were just wondering if you wanted to join us for the movie night happening out on the lawn. We're watching Titanic.” 

Adora quickly switched to shaking her head back and forth, while Catra just stared forward at Bow.

Usually, Adora wouldn’t pass up a Leonardo DiCaprio movie (she wasn’t _fully_ sure she was attracted to guys, but who isn’t attracted to young Leo?), but tonight she had her sights set on someone else. Quite literally as she made fierce eye contact with Catra, trying to communicate that she should close the door. Catra caught on and turned back to Bow.

“Yeah sorry, we’ll pass tonight. But we’ll catch up with y’all another time.”

“Okay but maybe we can hang out later?” Bow tried to continue, but Catra was already closing the door.

“Yeah, for sure, bye,” She said as the door shut in Bow’s face. Catra leaned her head against it, letting out a long breath before she heard snickering behind her and whipped around quickly to see Adora stifling giggles into her hand (she had finally swallowed her sandwich bite). 

“What?” Catra demanded, trying to sound angry, but laughing a little as well.

“You-“ snort, “you said y’all?” Adora burst out laughing. Catra couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched her best friend laugh at her expense. 

“I panicked!” She let out between chuckles, “Like you were any help with half a sandwich shoved in your mouth,” 

“I was trying to be inconspicuous!” They both laughed even harder at the entire situation. They actually got  _ caught _ in the middle of a make out session. A _secret_ make out session between best friends no less!

Catra looked at Adora while her laughter died down. She'd never get over how beautiful she was, even when she was snorting with laughter.

“So…” She started, taking a seat next to Adora on the bed. “How was that for your first kiss?”  She asked, feeling a bit nervous about what she would say next.

“It was… good. Actually, it was amazing,” Adora answered almost breathlessly. Catra felt her cheeks grow pink and noticed Adora’s ears start to turn as well.  “How was it for your second kiss?” She nudged Catra with her shoulder.

“If in being honest?" And she usually was, "It was brilliant,” Adora beamed back at her. Catra couldn’t help but match her expression.

“So should we do it again?” Adora said, sitting up a bit. Catra took a moment to pretend to think about it, tapping her chin with her finger before looking back at Adora.

“Yeah, I suppose we could,” Catra said before Adora rolled her eyes and lunged at her once again. 

She tasted like peanut butter now. Catra liked it.

Catra broke away for only a second to say, “See? It wasn’t that big a deal after all,”

Adora wasn’t entirely sure about that. Catra didn’t fully believe the words herself. This felt like something big for both of them, maybe the start to a whole new chapter in their relationship.

But that was a problem for future Adora and Catra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! This was my first fic and I'm ecstatic that so many people got to enjoy it :D Please leave comments and kudos if ya like and let me know if there are any other stories or pairings you'd like me to write about!! 'Til next time!


End file.
